YM!
by Kyuushirou
Summary: Berbagai singkatan YM menurut Fushimi Saruhiko yang membuat Yata Misaki kebingungan dan juga membuatnya malu./"Yang kusuka adalah YM yaitu Yata Misaki, dan yang kuinginkan adalah YM yaitu You're Mine, begitulah Misaki...,"/Warning: drabble, humor garing, gaje, typo(s), dll./SaruMi/RnR?


**Semua karakter, merk, nama artis dan lain-lain yang tersebut di sini bukan milik saya! Saya hanya meminjamnya demi kesenangan belaka XD**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), EYD, ancur, humor garing, gaje, shounen-ai, full percakapan dan lain-lain.**

**Di sini ada 5 part arti YM menurut Fushimi Saruhiko, enjoy it~**

* * *

**.**

**YM!  
**

**.**

* * *

**Part 1**

Pelajaran sudah lima menit berlalu, kelas sudah hampir kosong ditinggal oleh penghuninya kecuali dua orang yang masih berkutat dengan buku, lebih tepatnya sih mereka terpaksa dihukum membereskan rak buku yang ada di kelas karena tertangkap bolos pelajaran tadi. Bukan hanya hukuman itu saja yang mereka dapat, dua orang itu masih harus mengirimkan surat permintaan maaf pada wali kelas mereka—naas nasib mereka mendapat guru yang sangat _killer_.

"Oi, Saruhiko? Surat permintaan maaf itu dikirim paling lambat hari apa?" seorang remaja yang tubuhnya lebih pendek bertanya pada remaja lainnya yang lebih tinggi.

Remaja yang dipanggil Saruhiko atau bernama lengkap Fushimi Saruhiko itu menghentikan aktivitas menyusun buku dan menoleh pada sang penanya yang masih menatapnya dengan polos.

"Besok, Misaki...," jawabnya kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang terhenti.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Harus kuulang berapa kali sih?" dengus remaja bernama lengkap Yata Misaki itu sedikit mendengus. "Lalu kita mengirimnya bagaimana?"

"YM," jawab Fushimi singkat, jelas, padat, datar dan jadilah bangunan tembok raksasa akibat kepadatan, kejelasan dan kedatarannya. _What?_

Yata menoleh dengan tatapan tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu dengan YM?"

"Cari saja sendiri," ujar Fushimi kemudian melenggang pergi untuk mengambil tasnya dan pulang. Sementara itu Yata terus memikirkan apa arti dari YM tersebut.

Keesokan harinya Yata datang ke sekolah dengan ekspresi pucat, rambutnya acak-acakan, pakaiannya tidak rapih dan kantung matanya yang sangat menyedihkan. Fushimi menautkan alis saat melihat kondisi Yata.

"Kau kenapa Misaki?"

Yata tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya dengan narsis. "Aku sudah mengirim surat itu ke YM yang kau sarankan. Karena keasyikan main aku jadi lupa untuk tidur jadilah seperti ini hehehe...," jelasnya sambil terkekeh seraya menyimpan tasnya dan duduk di depan Fushimi.

Remaja berkacamata yang mengetahui adanya keanehan dari Yata mengambil inisiatif untuk bertanya. "Kau benar-benar mengirimkannya ke YM kan?"

Yata menoleh dan tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja! Aku mengirimnya ke **Yume Mall** di dekat stasiun, karena aku keasyikan main game dan mall itu buka 24 jam jadinya aku telat tidur haha...," jawabnya cengengesan.

Dan pada saat itu jika Fushimi tidak memiliki rasa malu yang tinggi pasti dia akan menggubrakkan dirinya ke lantai akibat rasa gregetnya pada remaja bodoh bin oon di depannya. "Misaki~ YM itu bukan Yume Mall, tapi **Yahoo Mail**! Surat itu dikirimkan ke Yahoo Mail! Bukan Yume Mall!" ucap Fushimi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, ia bisa mengantisipasi tindakan Yata berikutnya.

"HAAAH?! KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG PADAKU! POKOKNYA BANTU AKU MENGIRIMKANNYA SEKARANG!" ajak Yata dan segera menyeret Fushimi untuk meninggalkan kelas. Dan sepertinya mereka berdua bolos lagi dan akan mendapat hukuman lagi dari sang wali kelas.

**[YM = Yahoo Mail]**

* * *

-o0o—さるみ—o0o-

* * *

**Part 2**

Fushimi dan Yata kini sedang ada di sebuah bus yang akan mengantarkan mereka pulang. Butuh waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit untuk sampai di terminal. Maka dari itu mereka berdua sering mendengarkan lagu dari _headset_ yang terbagi dua untuk mereka.

Sinar mentari sore terlihat memasuki sela-sela jendela bus yang sedang berjalan dengan santai. Ketenangan tercetak jelas diwajah mereka, bisa dilihat dari kedua mata mereka yang ditutup karena merasakan kenyamanan yang luar binasa eh luar biasa maksudnya.

"Oi, lagu yang kemarin kau dengarkan itu judulnya apa?" Yata bertanya masih dengan memejamkan matanya.

"YM," gumam Fushimi namun masih bisa didengar oleh Yata.

"HA?!" Yata langsung bergerak menjauh dan menatap tak suka pada Fushimi. Karena _headset_ yang mereka pakai telah copot terpaksa Fushimi ikut bangun dan menatap Yata yang sepertinya sedang menggeram.

"Apa maksudmu dengan YM? Apakah Yahoo Mail lagi? Aku tidak pernah mendengar lagu yang judulnya YM! Jangan singkat-singkat kata! Dasar Monyet kampret!" teriak Yata tak jelas, dilihat dari rautnya Yata sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik.

Fushimi mendecakkan lidahnya dan menarik Yata agar kembali duduk di sampingnya. "YM, tetaplah YM, Misaki~"

Yata tidak terima hal ini, ia akan terus memaksa sahabat kacamatanya itu untuk memberitahu arti YM. Yata juga bingung, kenapa ia harus mendengar singkatan YM selama dua kali, apakah YM sedang populer sekarang? Entahlah~ hanya para titan yang tahu, huh?

"Ayolah Saruhiko, apa YM itu?" rengek Yata dan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yaitu _kitty eyes no jutsu_ yang membuat aura disekitarnya berubah jadi bling bling ditambah cling cling dengan _background_ suara malaikat datang serta tata cahaya keemasan di atas kepalanya, dan hei tunggu! Ada sebuah cincin besar di atas kepala Yata dan sepasang sayap yang merekah dengan indahnya. Hei! Hei! Hei! Tadi kan Yata menggunakan _kitty eyes no jutsu_ kenapa jadi _tenshi no jutsu_? Aih dasar~

Oke kita putar ulang naskah gaje ini. Bola mata Yata semakin berkilauan yang membuat Fushimi meneguk ludah karena tidak kuat ingin segera 'menerkamnya' tapi diurungkan niatnya karena fic ini belum mencapai rating itu.

"Baiklah YM itu artinya **Yellow Moon**, lagu yang kuputar kemarin itu judulnya,"

Yata mangut-mangut setuju bersamaan dengan _background kitty eyes no jutsu _dan_ tenshi no jutsu-nya_ yang menghilang. Karena penasaran ia pun mengambil handphone-nya dan melihat judul lagu yang sedang diputarnya yang bertuliskan 'Yellow Moon'.

Hening...

"MONYET SIALAN! KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU BAHWA LAGU INI YANG SEDANG KITA PUTAR! AKU KAN TIDAK PERLU MENGELUARKAN JURUS ALAY ITU UNTUK MEMAKSAMU MEMBERITAHUKU! ARRGHT! MONYET BRENGSEK!" cerca Yata dan langsung menyerang Fushimi dengan menarik rambut si kacamata. Sementara itu Fushimi hanya berusaha untuk menangkis serangan sambil terkekeh pelan karena diam-diam ia sudah bisa mengabadikan momen _tenshi no jutsu_ dan _kitty eyes no jutsu_-nya Yata dalam ponselnya.

**[YM = Yellow Moon]**

* * *

-o0o—さるみ—o0o-

* * *

**Part 3**

Kali ini Yata dan Fushimi sedang berada di sebuah gedung yang mereka sendiri tidak tahu gedung apa itu, yang jelas mereka di suruh oleh seseorang untuk datang ke sini dan mendengarkan ceramahan. Apakah kalian bingung kenapa duo berbeda kepribadian itu mau-mau aja ikut ke gedung ini? Jawabannya adalah karena si pengundang telah menyogok mereka dengan 'sesuatu' yang mereka suka.

Mari kita lihat apa yang orang itu sogokkan pada mereka berdua. Yata sih cuma disogok oleh sekardus PSP keluaran terbaru itu sudah cukup bagi si kurang peka ini. Tapi berbeda dengan seseorang yang cerdik, mesum tiada tara dan pemalas satu ini, Fushimi sangat sulit untuk disogok, bahkan si pengundang sudah membuat Yata bersamanya pun tak cukup. Fushimi mengajukan syarat ke si pengundang, pertama! Dirinya harus berada bersama Yata selamanya. Kedua! Fushimi meminta si pengundang untuk membuat fanfic rated M yang banyak dan isinya antara dirinya dan Yata. Ketiga! Fushimi meminta banyak sekali foto Yata—meskipun dirinya sudah punya banyak sekali bahkan tak terhitung—dan yang keempat Fushimi meminta jatah untuk 'menyentuh' Yata di part berikutnya. Jadi kalian sudah tahu kan siapa si pengundang itu? Apakah mereka bisa tahan di sini?

Mereka berdua memasuki gedung tersebut dan melihat-lihat keadaan gedung yang masih rapi, terawat, bersih, cling-cling dan bling-bling karena telah dibersihkan oleh abang Rivai dari fandom SnK yang dipanggil si pengundang tadi.

"Na, Saru? Apakah kau tahu siapa orang yang akan menjadi penceramah kali ini?" Yata bertanya sambil melihat-lihat poster Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, Sule (?) dan lain-lain.

Fushimi menghentikan langkahnya dan menghela napas. "YM,"

BRAK

Yata memukul tembok yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dan menatap Fushimi kesal. "Kali ini aku tidak akan tertipu alasanmu! Damn Monkey!" ujar Yata kemudian berjalan mendahului Fushimi.

"Apakah kau benar-benar yakin ingin mendengarkan ceramahan itu? Misaki?"

Remaja oren itu kembali menoleh. "Tentu saja, masa tidak? Aku kan ingin hadiah dari si pengundang."

"Aku juga begitu tapi, YM itu kali ini adalah Yus*f Mansh*r. Aku rasa kita akan di tes baca tulis Al-qur'an." Fushimi berucap seraya memperhatikan poster di sampingnya.

Yata bergerak patah-patah untuk melihat poster itu, dan ternyata benar! Di gedung ini akan di adakan tes baca dan tulis Al-qur'an.

"AYO KITA PERGI SARUHIKO! PERSETAN DENGAN HADIAHNYA!" jerit Yata sambil lari gak jelas, tidak sengaja di depannya ada tong sampah dan dirinya tidak sengaja masuk ke dalam tong tersebut dengan kepala yang 'nyungseb' dan kaki yang bergerak-gerak gelisah di atas.

Fushimi hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Astagfirullah haladzim...,"

Siapapun yang mendengar Fushimi mengatakan kalimat sakral tersebut pasti cengo dan menganga, gitu kan? Masa? Entahlah~ hanya para kolor (?) raja tujuh warna yang tahu~

Satu pertanyaan...

Sejak kapan Fushimi dan Yata masuk islam...?

**[YM = Yus*f Mansh*r]**

* * *

-o0o—さるみ—o0o-

* * *

**Part 4**

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, duo SaruMi kita kali ini sudah janjian untuk membeli peralatan untuk persiapan festival drama di sekolahnya minggu depan, karena mereka berdua tidak tertarik untuk ikut drama akhirnya mereka disuruh untuk membeli perlengkapan di sebuah toko antik di ujung kota. Letaknya lumayan jauh dari sekolah mereka, mungkin bisa ditempuh selama dua puluh menit jika mereka menggunakan kereta api.

Mereka berjalan beriringan keluar dari stasiun kereta dan langsung melesat ke dalam toko yang kebetulan berada tepat di depan stasiun.

Yata merogoh secarik kertas dari celana selutut favoritnya dan memberikannya pada Fushimi yang entah sejak kapan sudah menjulurkan tangan untuk menagih kertas pesanan tersebut. Fushimi menerima kertas tersebut dan segera berjalan ke arah kostum untuk membeli pesanan itu. Kali ini kelas mereka akan mengadakan 'cosplay cafe' di mana semua orang berpakaian ala anime untuk menjadi pelayan sementara.

Kini jajaran baju cosplay sudah terlihat di depan mata tinggal menemukan mana yang cocok dengan pesanan. "Kebaya, payung geulis, bakiak..., huh?" Fushimi terdiam membaca daftar itu, alisnya terpaut tak mengerti. Apa-apan daftar ini? Bukankah itu semua barang khas Jawa Barat? Kok bisa masuk ke dalam daftar ini? Pasti si Author menggantikan isi daftarnya!

Aih Fushimi~ tidak apa kan? Jangan hanya kita nge-cosplay Jepang, giliran Jepang nge-cosplay kita iya kan? Namun sayang sekali tidak ada yang mendukung sang Author. Oke back to the story...

"Luffy, Sakura, Akashi, Kagami, Uzumaki Kushina,...," Fushimi tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena daftar bajunya sangat banyak. Dia sendiri bingung kenapa kelas mereka memesan seratus baju sedangkan muridnya hanya berisi 30 orang.

Yata yang sudah bosan melihat-lihat pakaian memilih untuk menghampiri Fushimi yang sedang sibuk mencari baju. "Saruhiko? Pakaian apa yang kita cari?"

"YM,"

"Huh? Jangan bercanda Saru! Ini sudah keempat kalinya kau berkata YM! Kalau begitu giliranku YM sama dengan **Y**ang **M**ana?" sungut Yata kesal sembari menghentakan kakinya.

Fushimi sama sekali menghiraukan Yata dan terus mencari baju. Dan hal itu membuat Yata makin kesal.

Grab!

Yata mencengkram bahu Fushimi dengan kedua tangannya dan menguncangkannya dengan keras. "Katakan Saru! Jangan membodohiku lagi!" guncang Yata pada Fushimi hingga kepala Fushimi mengangguk-angguk dugem, geleng-gelengnya mana mbo? Haha.

Saking kerasnya guncangan Yata, otak di dalam Fushimi ikut terguncang dan terpental-pental menabrak dinding tengkorak kepalanya, kita do'akan saja semoga kecerdasan dan kemesumannya tidak hilang. Akhirnya Fushimi mencengkram kedua tangan Yata dan menghentikan guncangannya dengan pandangan mengabur, kalau boleh jujur diguncangkan seperti itu pusing juga.

"Misaki~ YM itu YM, bukan yang lain~"

"Justru itu yang dipermasalahkan! YM itu apa?" bentak Yata tak mau kalah.

Fushimi tersenyum sinis. "Y~M~ Mi~sa~ki~"

"Gaaah! Sudahlah jadi kita akan mencari baju apa?"

"Y~M~"

"MONYET-HIKO TEMEEEE!"

"_Ha'i~ ha'i~ ore no_ Misaki~" sepertinya otak Fushimi sedang koslet gegara guncangan yang Yata berikan tadi, sehingga ia sedikit tidak bisa menjaga imej kalemnya.

Yata pun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, suasana hatinya tambah _bad mood_ saat melihat Fushimi yang tersenyum remeh ke arahnya. "Baiklah aku menyerah, jadi YM itu apa?" tanya remaja oren itu sambil mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"YM itu **Yang Merah** Misaki~ ambil baju yang berwarna merah~ kau bodoh sekali ya?"

Remaja bertempramental tinggi itu memasang muka polos. "Sesimpel itu kah?"

"Iya, kau yang terlalu bodoh karena tidak melihat daftarnya dulu Misaki~" Fushimi pun melenggang pergi dan meninggalkan Yata yang sepertinya akan meledak-ledak. Dalam hati remaja _megane_ itu tertawa ngakak, menggoda Yata memang hal terindah yang ia rasakan. Dasar aneh~

"URUSAI! DAN BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU! BAKA SARU!?" kata Yata mencak-mencak, namun pas ia tidak melihat Fushimi di depannya dirinya langsung kaget dan segera menyusul Fushimi yang sudah ada di tempat lain, uuh rasanya malu sekali karena tadi Yata harus menjadi tontonan gratis dalam keadaan aneh—ngomong sendiri.

**[YM = Yang Merah]**

* * *

-o0o—さるみ—o0o-

* * *

**Part 5**

Langit senja keorenan telah lenyap digantikan oleh warna biru kehitaman yang pekat. Sebagian bintang-bintang mulai muncul diikuti oleh bulan sabit yang indah. Semilir angin malam membawa harum tanah khas musim panas ke segala penjuru kota, termasuk tempat Yata berada sekarang—rumahnya.

Saat ini sang remaja oren itu sedang asyik menatap langit malam yang cerah dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. Besok adalah hari pertama liburan musim panas, siapa yang tidak senang jika kita tidak sekolah dan bersenang-senang ria di pantai? Pasti sangat menyenangkan. Begitulah kira-kira pemikiran Yata saat ini, bahkan dirinya sampai lupa kalau sahabat 'terdekatnya' akan mengunjuginya malam ini untuk mengerjakan tugas tambahan—akibat sering membolos kelas dan lebih asyik diam di atap sekolah sambil mendengarkan musik.

"Misaki?" suara Fushimi membuyarkan lamunan Yata, si pemilik kamar membalikan badan dan menatap si tamu dengan cengiran khas-nya.

"Oi, Saruhiko? Ah~ pasti kau memintaku untuk mengerjakan tugas menyebalkan itu kan? Tidak ah~ kan masih banyak waktu," tolak Yata dan segera menjatuhkan diri ke kasur seraya memainkan PSP-nya.

Fushimi masih terdiam di ambang pintu, tangannya terkepal erat pada buku yang dibawanya. "Jika kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku, kita kerjakan tugasnya nanti. Tapi kalau kau gagal. Kau juga akan mendapat hukuman dariku," ucapnya datar dan segera menghampiri Yata yang menghentikan sejenak permainannya.

"Hoo~ kelihatannya menarik, apa itu? Awasnya kalau YM! YM-an lagi!" gerutu Yata dan ikut duduk di samping Fushimi.

Remaja kacamata itu menyeringai. "Sayang sekali Misaki~ karena pertanyaannya adalah apa yang kusuka dan apa yang kuinginkan, jawabannya adalah YM dan YM, apa arti kedua YM tersebut?"

Si kepala oren mendengus tidak suka dan berjalan mendekati jendela kamarnya lalu memilih untuk menatap langit. Angin malam yang dingin serasa menusuk dikulitnya—karena Yata hanya memakai piyama tipis dan berlengan pendek—Yata mencoba memikirkan pertanyaan bodoh dari sahabatnya itu yang Yata yakin kalau saat ini Fushimi sedang ber-_smirk_ ria. Uh, dasar Monyet menyebalkan!

Yata mencoba berpikir keras, kenapa akhir-akhir ini Fushimi sangat terobsesi dengan singkatan YM sih, memangnya YM sedang populer ya saat ini, ataukah YM sekarang telah dipakai menjadi maskot presiden dunia? Apakah YM sudah dipakai menjadi merk emas termahal? Apa YM itu sudah diuji di ITB dan di IPB? Ha—ah, kok jadi ngaco—memang dari awal udah ngaco kali ya?

Menghela napas panjang. Yata menoleh ke arah Fushimi yang masih berkutat dengan buku tugasnya, sudah dua puluh menit berlalu dan Yata masih tidak tahu jawabannya dan terpaksa dirinya akan menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan asal.

"Hal yang kau suka YM artinya **Y**ang **M**anis, dan hal yang kau inginkan adalan YM artinya **Y**ang **M**udah karena kau selalu protes jika diberi tugas yang tidak simpel." Jelas Yata sambil membuang muka, karena ia tahu kalau jawabannya itu sama sekali tidak ada benarnya.

Fushimi tersenyum sinis—yang menurut pandangan orang lain mesum—lalu ia berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Yata berada. Kini mereka berdua telah saling berhadapan dengan jarak tiga puluh senti. "Apa kau yakin dengan jawabanmu itu?"

"Che-, kau sendiri tahu kan kalau aku tidak suka diberi kuis? Sudahlah kita selesaikan tugasnya sekarang,"

Grep!

Fushimi mengait lengan Yata dan segera memojokannya ke dinding. Yata mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali karena tidak mengerti akan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sahabatnya tersebut.

"Whoa Saruhiko! Apa maumu?!" tanya Yata kaget dan berusaha untuk melapaskan diri.

Fushimi kian mengeratkan genggamannya dan tidak akan membiarkan Yata lepas. "Ini sebagai hukuman karena kau tidak mengetahui jawaban sesimpel itu Misaki~"

"Kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan mengerjakan tugasnya sekarang! Lepas!"

"Kau harus mengetahui artinya Misaki~ harus~"

Yata terdiam dan menunggu Fushimi untuk memberi jawaban meski dirinya benar-benar tidak enak karena jarak Fushimi yang terlalu dekat dengan dirinya, bahkan napas dari si kacamata bisa terasa di wajahnya. Uuhh~ bisa-bisa Yata memerah, oh tunggu sepertinya Yata memang sudah _blushing_~

"Yang kusuka adalah YM yaitu **Yata Misaki**, dan yang kuinginkan adalah YM yaitu **You're Mine**, begitulah Misaki~"

Yata sendiri tidak tahu kenapa jantungnya sempat berhenti sesaat ketika mendengar perkataan Fushimi barusan, bahkan sekarang hatinya malah jadi berdebar-debar dengan wajah yang memanas. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Haha, candaan itu tidak lucu Saru! Ayo kita kerjakan tugasnya dan lupakan masalah YM yang menyebalkan itu!" saran Yata kemudian mendorong Fushimi.

Lalu Yata mengambil beberapa buku tugasnya dan segera duduk di kasurnya untuk mengerjakannya. Tanpa remaja oren itu sadari Fushimi kini sedang tersenyum iblis. "Misaki~ kau memang tidak bisa diajak bicara dengan teori, biar kupraktekkan saja~"

Dan saat itu juga Fushimi langsung 'menerkam' Yata dengan menciumnya secara ganas lalu bergerilya di dalam baju Yata dan yang terakhir ia juga menjadikan remaja oren itu miliknya untuk selamanya.

**[YM = Yata Misaki and You're Mine]**

* * *

**-Owari-**

* * *

Ini fanfic spesial untuk rasa terima kasihku pada Jiro-san dan Aochii-chan yang udah buatin fic ultah untuk Kyuu~ arigatou ne~ *hug*

Maaf jika fic ini terkesan sangat gaje dan hal-hal aneh lainnya, maklum Kyuu ngerjainnya hanya tiga jam :3

So, review?


End file.
